This invention is related to a reduced-dimension engine-driven platform that may be used for sports and/or entertainment, in addition to being able to perform other utilitarian functions, which shall become more apparent from the following description.
In brief summary, the invention in question is characterized by the fact that it comsists of an elongated rigid device, of a substantially rectangular shape, which, however, makes up the profile of an arc along substantially its entire lengthwise direction. The platform, in its upper outside part, has a small explosion engine, and in its lower part, a flexible endless belt that can be driven, in a rotating movement, by means of the engine.